Heights
by Strawberry Starburst
Summary: Troy’s afraid of heights, and stuck on a Ferris wheel! Good thing Gabriella’s there to ‘cure’ his fear, in her own special way! Troyella oneshot.


_A cute__ little one-shot I wrote for fun, based on my favorite episode of the OC__. I'm all about short and sweet, I will be continuing my other story though, so don't give up on that one. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Please, please leave a review! I love hearing your opinions._

Summary: Troy's afraid of heights, and stuck on a Ferris wheel! Good thing Gabriella's there to 'cure' his fear, in her own special way! Troyella one-shot.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I'll keep it short and simple. Please don't sue.

**Heights**

-----------------------------------------------

"So, when are you gonna do it?" Chad and Troy were the only ones left in the midst of the red East High lockers. This was his third time asking today.

"Stop pestering me, Chad." The brown haired, blue eyed figure continued to pack his basketball jersey away.

"Your gonna do it tonight, right?"

"Yes." Troy sighed. "I mean, I really _really_ like Gabriella…I just don't know what to do. It has to be perfect." A smile crept onto his face, just like every time that he thought about her. Something about the brainy brunette beau always brightened his day. And he was sure that Gabriella thought more of him then a singing partner too…he hoped.

"Well, first find some place romantic."

"Please Chad, like you know romantic." Troy took a pause to laugh. "You took Taylor to a basketball game on your first date."

"Hey, at least I did it." Chad had asked Taylor to be his girlfriend a month ago. She wasn't too pleased to find herself in the middle of a basketball court with loud cheering fans and sweaty "lunkhead basketball players" on her date but hey, it was Chad.

And now the whole school was waiting for Troy to ask Gabriella the same. They were all expecting it, after seeing their daily flirt fests and the glances periods through the whole day.

But Troy was still nervous. He was waiting for the perfect time. And with the annual East High carnival that night, the sooner the better he thought. Of course, he was still planning it all out in his mind. Maybe a little boat ride on the lake, under the moonlight and stars. Of course it was all very cliché, but he was fine with it if it worked.

----------------------------------------------

"Troy, please?" Gabriella pleaded. "Just one ride?" The carnival was buzzing with excitement and people.

"No, Gabi…lets go to the…um…milk bottles instead! Here, I'll win you a cool prize."

"Trooooyyyy," Gabriella whined. "The Ferris wheel is soo much better." She looked directly at him with those big, brown, chocolate eyes of hers that he found most of his time daydreaming about.

"Better than the teddy bear?" He sounded hopeful as he proceeded to lead her there. But Gabriella stood in one place.

"C'mon Troykins, just once. Then we'll do whatever you want." There was no way Troy would be able to fight back. They both knew she was winning him over. She always did. "For me?" She batted her nicely curled lashes at him.

She loved being around him. Troy made her feel safe and secure, when he held her or hugged her close. His eyes made her melt and each second she spent with him, she felt herself falling deeper into love, like a burning candle. And every day, she counted how long it would be before he would ask her the big question, or if he ever would.

"Ugh, fine. Just never call me Troykins ever again." She giggled as Troy, pouting, linked arms with her and allowed Gabriella to drag him to the line.

-------------------------------------------------

From the food court, Taylor sat and watched as a chipper Gabriella pulled a sullen looking Troy behind her. She knew that he was going to ask her tonight, and she wanted to watch it happen. Sharpay had already gone to make Zeke get her another one of the bake sale cookies (which he made) with Ryan not far behind while Kelsi was waiting in line with Jason at one of the many popular roller coasters.

Through the glass, she noticed that Troy had put his arm around her and had given her his jacket to keep her warm in the chilly night air.

"Oh, there so cute together!" She squealed in delight before turning to Chad.

"Mmmfurmmm." He mumbled what he could, his face stuffed with food.

"Oh god Chad. Only so many fries can actually fit into your mouth. He's gonna do it tonight, right?" Her response was a quick nod of bushy hair as she rolled her eyes. "Why can't you be romantic, like them?"

Chad swallowed down the last of what was in his mouth with his coke. "What are you talking about? I'm plenty romantic. I even bought you ice cream!"

She laughed before setting her head on his shoulders. "My Romeo."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. We've been watching them for an hour already. Let's go." She grabbed Chad's wrist and pulled him toward the Ferris wheel.

--------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're up next." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and led him into the small cart. The operator lazily pushed the button again and the orange cart started moving up.

"Gabi…there's something you should know." Troy grabbed the side of the moving platform. "I'm a little afraid of heights."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Gabriella sympathetically apologized. "We're not that high up. You want me to get us down?" Her words were hurried and with care.

Troy took a deep breath. "No, Troy Bolton's cool. I can totally handle it."

Her expression changed from shock to worry. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I never knew…"

"It's ok Gabi. The sooner we go up, the sooner we go down." There was a long pause as Troy tried catching his breath. He smiled at her, and the atmosphere became less tense.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel came to a halt. Troy closed his eyes. "Why did we stop?" He looked down (as painfully as it was), seeing Chad in the operator seat. He had pushed the stop button. Chad smiled up at him and gave him a big thumbs up sign."Oh, I'm gonna kill him when I get down."

Gabriella laughed. "It's not so bad up here. The lights, the breeze…"

But Troy didn't notice all those things anymore. What he noticed was how perfect Gabriella's dark hair blew in the wind, or how her eyes twinkled with the moon above them. He lost his fear of heights all of a sudden, and he knew that the time was right. Never did he imagine to be doing this stuck on a Ferris wheel so high up in the air, not the most romantic of places, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Gabriella…ever since I've met you, I've been a different person. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. These feelings I had…I don't know, it's like when you're around, nothing else matters, just like how I'm not scared right now." He paused, staring into her eyes, now brimming with tears. "Gabi…will you…be my girlfriend?"

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks now, but she was smiling. Her heart burst with happiness. She stood there, taking in the moment, but realized he was still awaiting an answer. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

And that was all he needed. He pulled her into a hug, getting as close to her as he could, taking in her scent. The wheel started to move again, as Troy took another deep breath.

"So, Wildcat superstar is afraid of heights, huh?" She smiled at him, and she smiled too.

He closed his eyes, wishing it'd be over. "Don't tease me about it. I'm not _that_ perfect." She laughed before leaning on his shoulder again.

"You know, I can cure your fear of heights."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She leaned closer to him, slowly maker her way to his face. Their lips were inches away, before she took his lips into a soft, gentle kiss. He was slightly taken aback at this, but pressed deeper.

They didn't even notice that they were getting close to the bottom of the Ferris wheel. Both were too preoccupied with each other. The cart stopped however, just in time for Troy to breathlessly say "one more round" to the operator, as the cart began to move up again.

------------------------------------

_Well, that was it. Cliché, I know. But sometimes we need the good ole' fashion lines. Anyways, I love the carnival theme. I might do another one-shot like this…in fact I'm already planning it right now. But that'll be when I have some time. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


End file.
